Temperature measuring devices are usually classified into contact temperature measuring devices and contactless temperature measuring devices. The contactless temperature measuring devices are extensively applied in daily life.
“Method for contactless temperature measurement for detecting thermal or cold bridges and temperature measuring device thereof” disclosed in Patent No. CN104254770A can determine whether the measured zone has thermal bridge effect. However, the method disclosed in Patent No. CN104254770A cannot determine if the thermal bridge effect is a high temperature thermal bridge effect or a low temperature thermal bridge effect.